Displacement
by Yuuki no Yuki
Summary: I am not an idiot. I've read enough stories and seen enough shows to see where this road leads. I know better than to make lofty wishes upon stars lest they come true, I know better than to ask for a life filled with adventure lest it be equally filled with peril, I know better...unfortunately fate doesn't much seem to care that I never asked for this...(SI/OC) eventual (HisokaxOC)
1. Pour Quoi?

Here's my new SI-fanfic, this is a take on the typical 'girl falls into show' trope, but rather than an extreme fan with dreams of grandeur we get a practical, if slightly odd character who does _not _need to be careful of what she wished for because she did not wish for any of this.

Starts out canon may diverge depending on how tied in to the plot my character gets, eventual (and I mean _a long time _in coming HisokaxOC)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Too often we enjoy the comfort of opinion without the discomfort of thought."

**~J.F. Kennedy~**

* * *

"What is your favorite character of HunterxHunter?"

Seems like a simple enough question, no? Not; "do you have a character you wish to meet?" Or even "have you ever wanted to live in a world not your own?" Nope, no hints towards wishes or hopes just a simple question on your opinion. 'What is your favorite character?'

I am not an idiot. I may be naive and slightly odd but I am by no means dumb. When an old fortune-teller in a dark alley stops you 'for a talk' I know better than to stop, and if I were to stop I know better than to say/do/act as if I want anything from her. Sure this may be largely in part due to the various things I have seen happen in t.v. shows but I still think it is a good creed to follow.

Some may call me paranoid, others eccentric, but I like to say I am simply prepared. Sure the chances of some shadow figure or another trying to trick me into some evil-contract are slim but if it were to happen I know exactly how I'd respond; "thank you for your time but I am perfectly happy with my current situation and might I add that I am adept at picking up life-lessons from stories, I needn't live through the trials if perchance someone felt I needed to learn something."

Verbose, perhaps, but it got the point across. I'd made this plan sometime in the middle of my Sophomore year of High School during one of my teacher's lectures in Algebra 2 and now, nearly four years later, I can't help but berate my younger self for not creating a contingency plan for when the "scary fortune-teller" seemed to just want your honest opinion about a manga-series she can clearly see you're holding in your hands.

"Hmm...? Did you not hear me, child? I just want to know who your favorite character is."

"Uh..." to tell the truth or to tell a lie, truth or lie, hmm...I often side-stepped this question when at conventions. Admitting to liking one of the most clinically insane characters in the series was not good for constructive conversations about said series.

Especially not when your justification for liking said character was in fact his psychotic and murderous nature. Or more his unpredictability which manifested as such.

Truth or lie...

Well I suppose if she truly is intent on teaching me a lesson I best be honest, lest it become a lesson in honesty. Besides, she is probably just making small talk, trying to reel in a customer, I doubt she's ever even read the first volume...then again my instincts were screaming at me to get away from this lady, and I was never one to ignore my instincts.

Perhaps I should steal a page from the gang's book and answer with silence.

"Well...?"

Or perhaps not, that feels slightly too rude to settle well with me, maybe an answer and a good-bye instead? No need to stick around and see where this conversation leads.

"Hisoka, my favorite character is Hisoka."

"Oh? The Magician?" I stiffened at the knowing-tilt her voice had taken on. "Well that's interesting."

"...yes, now I don't mean to be rude or, or, judgmental or anything but I really need to go and if-perchance-their is a lesson you want me to learn, I should tell you I would take your words at face-value and to heart...just saying."

"Lesson? Oh no dear, worry not I can see no lesson in your future, rather I see-

-I don't mean to be rude, but I don't really _want_ to know my future...now I really must be going."

"Hmm, very well, however, let me just warn you; a strong opinion with no backing may as well be a wish." And with a cackle the old lady walked away leaving her fortune-teller stand alone.

Now I know I should have turned tail and run right then, but I was in a state of confusion seeing as all of my imagined scenarios had _me_ leaving the witch/sorceress/enchantress and not the other way around.

Thus I was still there when her crystal ball began to glow, surrounded by a blue light, and some kid ran by bumping me into the table where, luck-would-have-it, I fell straight on top of the glowing orb.

And as is the way with these things, was immediately sucked into it.

My last thought before I succumbed to the darkness was; no-one is ever allowed to call me paranoid again.

* * *

Have you ever traveled to a foreign country? Spent more than a day in a far away port? And while there did you try to learn about this new culture or did you stay locked away in your safe room without any intention of 'mingling'?

Well if you've never gotten out of your own little bubble then I can not hope for you to understand how it felt to be forcibly ripped from mine.

In the past nineteen years of my life I had experienced culture-shock many a times, in fact I can not think of a day when I did not feel at least one degree 'off' from those around me, but such things are to be expected when you are raised in a country and culture that differs from the one into which you were born.

Yes, I have grown quite used to culture shock, but that does not mean I _enjoy_ it.

"Comment ca va, mademoiselle?"

So I am sure you can understand my...displeasure...at my current situation.

"Mademoiselle, ca va?"

It's bad enough I've been dropped into what I can only assume is the HunterxHunter verse (if the odd clothing style and weird written characters are anything to go by) but I've been dropped onto an island that seems to have adapted French as their native language!

"At least," I thought, "at least it's French and not Japanese, I took a few years of French...and a large portion of the story takes place in York New they must speak English _there._ So if I can just get directions to York New...and magically get money...and acquire some documents to prove I exist...and this is actually quite hopeless isn't it?" I admitted to myself.

"Mademoiselle?"

"Ca va bien," I replied, dejected, I wasn't really 'alright' at all, "mais...Pouvez-vous me dire, comment appelez-vous cette ville?" I might as well find out where I am.

"Eh? Vous ne savez pas?" At my deadpan expression the woman continued, "Elle s'appelle Sirap, la capitale de l'Ecanref."

So I'm in Paris, or the weirdo parallel HxH version of Paris...I wonder how far I am from parallel England then...

"Excusez-moi, mais Pouvez-vous me dire où le pays de langue Anglais est?" I asked, trying to peace together a question from half-forgotten lectures on grammar structure.

Only to be surprised when the woman answered me in English.

"Oh, you speak Anglais? That's great! I hate having to converse in the Old Tongue." I felt like hitting myself, how could I have been so stupid 'Parlez-vous Anglais?' 'Can you speak English?' How could I forget to ask such a basic question?

"...you do speak Anglais, right?" The woman, no girl, she couldn't have been more than sixteen, continued unsure. "I just assumed because you have an accent and-no offense-your francaise was...pas bon..."

"Yes, I speak Angla-English. Yes, I speak _English."_ I continued standing up, the floor was not exactly the cleanest place to be sitting at the moment, "and I would appreciate it if your could point me in the direction of Zaban City?" Wait. Zaban, that's not what I meant to say, York New, YORK NEW! What the heck is wrong with me?

"Ah, you are looking for the exam?" The girl continued a knowing glint in her eye, and you have _got_ to be kidding me. If she means the exam I think she means then that is not cool, creepy fortune-teller lady! Not cool at all.

I have half a mind to turn to this girl...probably a navigator if her reaction is anything to go by, and tell her that 'no I actually have family there waiting for me.' The only thing stopping me being, well common sense.

I am alone in a universe where I don't exist, I can't read the writing, I'm broke, I have no way to prove that I'm educated especially not when I was majoring in Chemistry, no-one would give an undocumented Chemist a job.

In layman's terms...I'm screwed.

Unless I can pass the exam, after all there are people here who don't have any paperwork, right? The phantom troupe was basically filled with them-but in becoming Hunters they managed to exist, which should really be my first order of business.

Besides I know what's going to happen in this exam and while that doesn't guarantee squat it does mean that this is probably my best chance, unless I want to pull a Killua and knock out all of my opponents before the exam even begins...if I ever even get that strong.

Mind made up I turned to the girl with a smile, "I am indeed Navigator-chan, if you would be so kind as to show me the way?"

The girl's face lit with surprise before narrowing in consternation, "well that's hardly fair," she started, "you know who I am but I don't know who you are."

"Je m'appelle Yuki," I answered with a small bow, well if I was going to try and win her over with my knowledge I might as well go all the way. "Watashi wa _Abydos Yuki_ desu," straightening my back so I could look her in the eye I continued, "but please, just call me Yuki."

"Well Yuki," the navigator continued, "this isn't normally how I do things but seeing as you managed to piece who I was together so fast I don't see why you shouldn't pass. Come with me, I'll get you to (Zaban) in a jiffy!"

Smiling I followed after the navigator, all the while making a mental-list of the things I would need if I hoped to even make it past phase one.

"First things first, I need to get some roller-blades."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If so, please feel free to review :)

_**~TRANSLATION~**_

_Comment ca va, mademoiselle _- How are you, Miss?

_Mademoiselle, ca va?_ - Miss, are you fine?

_Ca va bien _- I'm fine

_mais...Pouvez-vous me dire, comment appelez-vous cette ville? _- but...could you tell me the name of this city?

_Eh...vous ne savez pas?_ _- _Eh...you don't know?

_Elle s'appelle Sirap, la capitale de l'Ecanref. _- It's called Sirap (Paris), the capital of Ecanref (France).

_Excusez-moi, mais Pouvez-vous me dire où le pays de langue Anglais est? - _Excuse me, but could you tell me where an English-speaking country is?

_Je m'appelle _Yuki- I call myself Yuki (My name is Yuki)

**Watashi wa** Abydos Yuki **desu - **I am Abydos Yuki (My name is Abydos Yuki)


	2. Phase 1

Here's chapter 2, and with it the beginning of the Hunter Exams!

**Disclaimer: **I don't HunterXHunter (insert funny pun here).

Enjoy!

* * *

"Perseverance is the hard work you do after you get tired of doing the hard work you already did."

**~Newt Gingrich~**

* * *

The beauty of forethought is the ability to plan, and planning had always been a special talent of mine-after all it's not paranoia if they really _are _out to get you.

Thus the first thing I did when I got to Zaban City was have Navigator-chan escort me to the nearest pawn shop, after confirming that I still had plenty of time before the deadline. Once there I preceded to sell just about everything in my back-pack, luckily that weirdo psychic had caught me in between classes so my bag was filled with a variety of things.

Textbooks, a graphing calculator, a laboratory coat and goggles, my cellphone, a laptop, and more. After checking to see if either electronics were compatible with this world's systems-they weren't-I resigned myself to selling them.

The textbooks were written in English which apparently made them 'antiques' as all modern works were written in that weird cipher language they call Anak* it doesn't quiet make sense to me how a world can support a plethora of spoken dialects but then operate under one written tongue.

Especially once I realized that the ciphers were based off of Japanese Kana, if I remember correctly Napaj (Japan) was rather unknown to the characters in the series-excluding Hanzo who was born there and Kurapika who knows everything-yet it was the birth of the language archetype this world over...it was all very interesting and I resolved to look into this World's history when I had the chance.

Any-who, I ended up quite lucky-according to the sales man-because decent 'Old Texts' go for around 10,000 Jennie a pop. I just smiled and accepted his money all the while thinking that if the exchange rate is really 100.00 Jennie to $1.00 then he bought my text-books for roughly $100.00 each...still less than I had to pay when buying them last week.

The graphing calculator went for quite a lot too. Unfortunately my phone and laptop would basically be regarded as metal scraps and fetch just as much, thus I gave up my laptop but saved my phone planning to use it as some sort of notebook or something. I also decided to keep my lab coat and goggles, while I doubted I would need to experiment with chemicals any time soon I was about to enter a test that would-at multiple times-test my survival skills. An extra jacket and a pair of goggles could certainly come in handy.

After gathering the Jennie I had Navigator-chan take me to the nearest shopping center where I began to buy everything and anything that I felt would help me pass the phases. Then I followed her to the testing site. It was sometime during the three hour shopping-spree that I began to notice something...odd...about my body.

Namely, that I was not tired.

On top of that the constant throbbing pain I felt in my right thigh- ever since I pulled that muscle years ago-was gone. Noticing this I immediately stopped to check my flexibility only to find I could to an over-split a foot off the ground, no problem.

Standing up I threw a few quick punches and some kicks.

It quickly became apparent that this trans-dimensional journey had some how given me a body that was just as physically fit as I had been back when I was twelve, and was both a competitive gymnast and red-belt in Tai Kwon Do. A body with the vitality and stamina of a twelve year old, and the muscle-memory of a nineteen year old.

Cool.

I still stood no chance in these exams but at least this way when I lost I could say I gave it my best.

Hmmm, if I was back to my physical peak then I wonder...would I be able to unlock my nen? It took that Zoshi-kid 6 months to master Ten, right? But he managed to unlock his 'pathways' or whatever in 3 months. I don't remember how long the exam is, and it'd change depending on whether this universe follows the 1999 anime or the 2011 anime or the manga or some weird conglomeration of the three, but maybe if I meditate a bit each day I could link to my pathways before it was done.

Even if I don't get anywhere it's supposed to be helpful in the long run, right?

Thus, with a plan in mind I happily followed the navigator to the old restaurant and into the backroom/elevator thingy. When I entered the testing site I was given badge number 209 which meant that we were roughly half-way through the contestants arrivals.

After tracking down contestant 1 and finding out he had been here for two days already I found myself a nice little piece of wall to lay against and meditate. After all there's no time like the present and if meditating gave me a viable excuse to ignore Tonpa and just about every other person giving me an 'what are YOU doing here face' then all the better.

I was actually starting to look forward to these events, I may have been nothing in comparison to the super-humans like Gon, and Killua, and less than nothing compared to those who had mastered their own nen like Hisoka or Illumi but compared to the average Jo-shmo who took these exams I might not be a complete waste of space, if nothing else I know I could at _least_ exceed their expectations of me.

* * *

Okay, I officially understand how all those characters felt when their masters told them the key to success was to 'sit there and meditate.'

Mediation is NOT easy. Anyone who tells you otherwise is a lying...liar! A dirty, lying, liar! Patience has nothing to do with it, and neither does perseverance. I have both of those in spades. I was able to sit in the same spot for the last day and a half, I was even able to sit there and not fall asleep.

But after the first hour, that was all I could do. Sit there. And sitting in one place, eyes open or closed, awake or asleep, it doesn't matter...just _sitting there_ was not the same a _meditating_. But in my defense I don't know **_a__nyone_** with the attention-span needed to not let there mind-wander after an hour of intense contemplation.

There is only so much 'okay, I think I can feel...no that's wind from someone walking by' I can take. If anything _knowing _about nen was making it harder and it didn't help that I was hungry. All the "spiritual energy" shows I'd seen had pointed to our 'core' being near our stomach, but the only thing I could feel in my stomach was the gnaw of my hunger.

So yeah, meditating was _n__ot _as easy as people made it seem. Luckily, I had an excuse to stop attempting it, assuming that slightly short little boy with spiky black-green was indeed Gon and not Gon's evil-twin Nog, or something.

"Hi, I'm Gon, and this is Leorio and Kurapika!" the kid shouted at the slightly chubby middle-aged man in front of him.

A~nd that answers that, hmm thinking on it now I wonder if I should warn the kid off from Tonpa, I mean I know he makes out alright in the end but helping might, I don't know, ingratiate him to me or something. Which may be helpful in the later rounds or if I ever need a place to crash, I'm sure he'd invite me to stay with Mito-san if he new I was virtually homeless...it does have merit.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" An ear-splitting screech pierced the air, and caused my eyes to swivel to my right where I saw Hisoka dicing up a fellow contestant.

Excuse me, I mean 'making it rain petals.'

_And that is why I need to stay f-ar away from Gon and co. lest I risk catching the eye of **that **psycho, hot or not he us simply too dangerous to justify prolonged contact._ I thought, while carefully backing away from the blood-lust filling the air. It might be unnoticeable to these freaks but having grown up sheltered in a nice suburban area, anything above "I want to punch the idiocy right out of you" was jarring to me.

Unfortunately my retreat seemed to set off the 'prey' instincts in Hisoka, or something, because the next thing I know the freak was _starring right at me!_

"Eh-hem."

...or he could be looking at the creepy no-smile proctor behind me.

"My name is..."

* * *

Running. Running. And more running. Such summed up the first exam. Or in my case I suppose I should say 'skating' as I wasted no time in pulling on my skates after Satotz announced that we had to 'follow him.'

It was all rather boring, and other than a brief "hey, that's cheating!" from Leorio-san, passed in relative silence. On the bright-side I confirmed that we seemed to be following the 1999 anime, or at least I assumed the reason Gon blasted through the wall had been because he'd gotten side-tracked by some hallucinogenic plants.

Honestly I was just too happy that this meant I didn't need to climb stairs to reach the end of phase one. Skating may have taken most of the effort out of the run but 80 kilometers was still _80 kilometers!_

After leaving the cave I wasted no time in changing out of my skates, they were dead useful in the flat-cave and would probably be helpful if I made it to trick-tower, but they were not exactly suited for the swamp-land. My lab-goggles, however, and a piece of cloth to wrap around my mouth and nose to prevent any unwanted gases from messing with me, most certainly _were._

I was so busy preparing myself for the task ahead that I didn't notice the piercing gaze Gittarackur *cough*Illumi*cough* had trained on me. Nor the way his eyes seemed to slink to my backpack before turning to face the proctor. Had I known I probably would have turned tail and fled right there, content to find a nunnery or some such place to take me in.

But I didn't, and so kept going with my preparations blissfully ignorant. Too busy trying to give myself a pep-talk to notice.

_"Okay, so this is just more running and you'll need to stay up at the very front and even at your best you were never able to run a mile in less than 8 minutes. But that's okay, because you know something they don't know, which is that this is the last time you'll really need to run in over a_ month._ So you are gonna get up there, and give it your all, and NOT get caught up in creepy magician's ideas of 'games.' Right? Right."_

"...any attempt from this moment on will be taken as an attack on the proctor and disqualify you, now follow me."

Thus began, running...take two.

* * *

*****Anak is simply Kana backwards since my research hasn't revealed a name for the cipher-like writing used throughout the Hunter-verse. And I can say it gave me a head-ache trying to understand why they had a universal system of writing that shows up on _all_ important documentation, and yet when learning about Nen from Wing-san (and don't get me started on the honorifics) they were taught using the Kanji for 'Nen' 'Ten' 'Ren' and 'Hatsu.'

Thus, for my own sanity, I've decided that 'Anak' is the universal written language that everyone can read (sort of like math-it's a universal language) but each country has it's throw-backs to the 'Old-Tongues' (original Languages of said Country.) Thus, when studying something old; like a specific marital arts' principle *cough*nen*cough* it is explained using 'old Toungu' sort of how we use Latin and Greek terminology when talking about science or math.

Thank you to those who read and reviewed! I've decided (as of my last fic) to respond to all reviewers at the bottom of each chapter, thus I can respond to those of you who either don't have an account or are too lazy to log-on along with everyone else.

**TheEvilToothFairy: **Thank you, hopefully you'll like this chapter then :)

**foreverellen: **Ha Ha, thank you! Yes there aren't many SIXHisoka stories because most of us would be a little smarter than that. But, hey what can I say things just don't seem to go the way Yuki wants ;)


	3. Headache

"Avoiding fear is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. The fearful are caught as often as the bold."

**~Helen Keller~**

* * *

Fear is ugly.

People always harp on about explaining colors to a blind man, but I feel that has nothing on explaining fear, true mind-boggling _terror_ to a content man.

To someone who wouldn't understand because he had never been pulled far enough out of his comfort level to even _begin_ to fathom such things.

If I were to explain fear I would ask you to close your eyes, and cover your ears.

Immerse yourself in darkness, no-rather cut yourself off from the light. Then once you've removed yourself from everything you know, imagine that you are stuck there weak, _powerless,_ **alone,** and realize that in such a state you have no way of knowing what's going on around you.

For you see fear has two facets, the first is the unknown, the second hopelessness.

We fear what we do not understand, what we can't comprehend, true. But not nearly as much as what we can not stand _against._ What, against which, we cannot _defend._

In my life I can say I've been afraid a few times, I tended to suffer from stage-fright when I was younger, when I got older I began to fear disappointing my parents, and when I got older still I feared disappointing myself.

But the greatest fear I had ever felt was when my father died and I was left with this giant "what now?" hanging over my head.

Well greatest, I should say, until the Numere Swamps.

_"Who's you're favorite character from HunterxHunter."_

Growing up I never thought that I would fear death. "it's pointless," I would say, "why fear the inevitable?" Now that's not to say that I wouldn't avoid it for as long as possible, but I always had this-perhaps naive-image of myself gracefully welcoming death, a smile on my face.

Like that story from Harry Potter, "and he greeted Death like an old friend."

I imagined that if I were to fear death it would be because I feared the death of others I feared losing my loved one's prematurely. Or perhaps I feared how _my_ death would affect them.

_"...Hisoka."_

Either way, it was never dying that I feared. However, in my imaginings I seemed to have forgotten one core fact. At our base we are animals, and any animal, no matter how self-aware, will _**quake**_ when faced with their natural predator.

So yes, fear is ugly. And anyone who disagrees, well I invite _you_ to stare Hisoka down while he's reveling in his blood-lust.

* * *

When the second half of the first phase started I was ready. I was dressed for a run through a swamp, I was mentally prepared to push myself until exhaustion-if need be-to stay at the front of the crowd, and I was all stretched out.

I was ready.

Unfortunately, anyone who has ever run long-distance before can tell you what you _think_ you can do and what your body actually _can_ do, start having an argument around the five-minute mark. I was lucky that using skates had helped me save some energy, unfortunately my strength has never lain in my stamina. Flexibility, sure. Speed, count me in. I even have a pretty good reaction-time. But my stamina was a no-go.

Thus, despite my best efforts, after the first ten minutes I started to lag-behind...or rather lag-in-the-middle. This wouldn't have been such a problem, normally, if I wasn't running alongside Leorio...and we all know Leorio's a bad-luck charm. No? That's just me? Meh, whatever, point is he's the one that leads to the 'gangs' first interaction with Hisoka, an interaction that occurs during _this_ run, and I happen to be _running right next to him!_

So yeah. A little freaked.

As an aside though, it was rather odd to realize that Leorio and I were the same age. With him being only a few months older than me. I first got into HxH when I was closer to Gon's age so that was a major paradigm shift right there.

And noticing it because Leorio started throwing cheesy pick-up lines at me...weird.

Just, weird.

"So what kind of Hunter do you want to be, anyway?" Leorio asked, probably setting up for another line.

I wonder how he'd react if I told him I'd sooner sell my Hunter Card than actually use it. Before I came into this world I was in University studying Chemistry with dreams of being a Professor and experimenting on the side.

Now that I'm here however, that dream was light-years away. Even if I could take the HxH's equivalent of a G.E.D. to prove that I'm educated I'd still have to re-apply to University and retake two years-worth of courses, to only get back on track.

Not to mention that everything I know about chemistry becomes obsolete in the face of nen. I'd be willing to bet that there are entirely new elements in this world, there would have to be what with nen's ability to break and reform molecular bonds at will. I mean if that isn't what Hisoka does to his playing cards _every time_ he makes them razor sharp, well then I'm a monkey's uncle.

I suppose...that would be something for me to hunt, assuming I become a hunter. Everyone needs some sort of purpose, I could be that person who discovers new elements and their affects. I'm sure when the Chimera Ants show themselves there will be plenty of new scientific discoveries to be made, after examining their 'technology'.

"An Elemental Hunter." I mused to myself. Yeah, I like the sound of that.

"Huh?" Leorio questioned, "I've never heard of that."

"The Hunter Commandments only state that a Hunter 'must hunt something' Gon hunting his Dad counts, so me hunting for new elements must surely count as well."

Leorio just nodded his head in understanding before narrowing his eyes, "hey, wait. How did you know that Gon's searching for his Father? He hasn't spoken to you once this exam."

Damn.

What a stupid slip! Rule number one of knowing the future is _do **not**_ reveal facts you can't possibly know. I really, really, shouldn't be entrusted with this knowledge.

"...uh...he's very loud?"

"Hmm..." Leorio continued to glare at me which ultimately caused him to trip, and when I reached out to catch him-on instinct-he grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. I was on the ground for all of two seconds before I jumped to my feet ready to catch up with the others, but it was too late.

The crowd was gone, and in it's place stood a more than slightly homicidal magician, looking at us as if we were his next meal.

"Ho ho~!" Hisoka called a grin stretching across his face, "two more contestants to be test~ed!"

"Leorio," I whispered eyes trained on Hisoka, "we need to get out of here, I can cause a distraction but it'll be up to you to run like hell."

I waited for Leorio to give a silent nod before slowly reaching into the front pocket of my bag.

Now, I am not an idiot. I know where I stand in comparison to a monster like Hisoka, and the fact of the matter is...I don't. I also know that Hisoka is a master of nen and as such would be able to track us down in .5 seconds if we were-magically-able to make it past him. I know all of this with certainty, but I also know something else about Hisoka, something that I prayed would be our saving grace...

"Now."

...Hisoka doesn't like to deal with weaklings.

Without any thought I threw the smoke bombs right in front of me, grateful to my lab-goggles for preventing my vision from being impaired. Before taking off-full speed ahead-to the right of where I knew Hisoka to be.

The fear in the air was palpable and had forced my brain into 'flight-or-fight' mode. I immediately got slapped with tunnel vision, only one thought running through my mind, "keep pushing forward, keep pushing forward, keep pushing forward." It was only years of martial arts training and a conviction to never question my instincts that had me ducking below Hisoka's fist.

Keep pushing forward.

The next attack was slightly faster than the last and I lifted my arm to block the round-house kick.

_Keep pushing forward._

Next was a knife for my neck, just as fast as the kick but with even more power, my arms quaked at the effort of holding the hit back.

**_Keep pushing forward._**

By now I had managed to make it out of the clearing , but unfortunately that meant I was out of the smoke-cover as well. "Ho~ we have a little Cheetah here, but Cheetah's can run themselves to death, no?"

Tired, scared, and sore I didn't have time to focus on Hisoka's slightly eerie words, not when I was too busy focusing on the magician _himself._ Especially not when my brain finally decided to start working only to point out how he was clearly toying with me. Slowly raising the speed and strength of his attacks and seeing if I could still hold-up.

Well if I was going to die anyway, "sh-shut up."

I might as well go out in style.

"Hmm," he mused raising a delicate eyebrow as if to say 'this is a new development.'

"I-if I die here," I continued, panting, "it'll b-be *pant* because you kill-*pant*-ed m-me. Not b-bec-ause of my running."

"Interesting~" Hisoka chimed while slowly making his way towards me. I tensed and tried to raise my shaking arms into some semblance of a block. "But!" He teleported in front of me. "You're wrong~!"

"Huh?" I barely had time to blink before Hisoka's fist hit my stomach, winding me. Desperately gasping for breath as Hisoka brought his mouth to my ear...

"I'm not going to kill you~" he whispered in his creeper tone,"but if you keep going as you are, You're. Gonna. Die~...Chibi-Cheetah."

And then; black.

* * *

Groaning I slowly came too. "She's waking up!" Someone shouted from my right, and it was all I could do to keep from punching their lights out. My brain freakin' _hurt._

One hand on my head I slowly tried opening my eyes before shutting them immediately, pain blossoming alongside the explosion of light.

"Gwa, my eyes." I groaned, while trying to organize my thoughts-ouch, never mind, thinking hurt too much. "What happened?"

Silence greeted my question and I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that they-whoever they were-were loud when I wished for silence, and silent when I wished for answers.

Seeing as no-body was bothering to fill me in I slowly tried to piece together my memories...my muscles seemed really sore, and my arms and stomach were pulsing as if they were bruised. Then to top it off my head was pounding as it tends to do whenever I allowed myself to become dehydrated.

My muscles were sore because...of the running. Right. Yes, I was running because of the Hunter Exam, and then I began to slow down...and...Hisoka! That's right! I got into a fight-if one could even call that beat down a 'fight'-with that crazy magician.

He knocked me out!

But...why does my head feel like it's been put through a meat-grinder? It's not bruised, or at least it's not pulsating like my arms, so I don't think I hit it when I fell to the ground...wait. I blacked out, did I even hit the ground? And why are there voices around me if I'm passed out somewhere in the middle of Numere Swamps?

"...ell her."

"Bwaa?" I mumbled, once again trying to open my eyes-I needed to find out who was near me pain be _damned._

"We should tell her," the voice repeated, and with my eyes open I could tell that the voice came from the distinctively blond...blurry blob, on my right. "So she knows to be on her guard."

There seemed to be some sort of a sound of agreement issued from the green and white blobs...who were starting to look like people, and is that Killua?-_holy crap what's the 'gang' doing standing over me like this?_

I must've made a sound or something, because the next thing I know Kurapika was bent down at eye-level introducing himself.

"Hello, my name is Kurapika, and this is Killua and Gon." He motioned to the two boys left of him, "you've already met Leorio" he continued pointing behind me, and turning my head-slowly-I noticed that I was leaning against a tree and Leorio was leaning on the other side, knocked out. And let me tell you it took all of my self-control, and the knowledge that I bruised my stomach, to prevent me from laughing at his swollen head. "As for what happened, well..."

"Hisoka beat you and the old-man up and then carried you two here after he fought with Blondie and Gon." Killua dead-panned.

My confusion must have shown on my face because after sending Killua a glare Kurapika continued, "Hisoka was 'playing proctor' by weeding out those he deemed too weak for the exam. After noticing Leorio had fallen behind I back-tracked and arrived at the clearing just as the smoke-screen was clearing. I managed to see Hisoka punch you in the stomach and lay you against a tree before zeroing in on Leorio."

Well that was absolutely useless.

"Yes, but _why_ did Hisoka carry Leorio and I?" I pressed, although the uncomfortable looks Kurapika and co. were shooting each other made me regret my question.

"He," Kurapika began, uncertainly, "said something about not letting a fruit be picked before it's fully ripened..."

No.

Nope, no, nada, not going to happen.

I did _not_ just hear that. Nope. Hisoka doesn't know I exist, or if he _does_ he doesn't care that I exist. As far as he is concerned _I'm_ **not**_ part of the exam._

Nope, just...nope.

"There's another thing," Kurapika continued, uncertain, "he also said...that you needed to 'hurry up and open your eyes,' before your potential poisons you. Said he gives you five days before your dead, at the most."

"Whelp, it was nice knowing you, " I morbidly thought while trying to understand if Hisoka had issued a death-threat or not.

"Owwww!" A voice shouted behind me sending my brain reeling in pain, and that's another question...just what's up with my head?

This exam was shaping up to be a real head-ache, both figuratively and literally.

* * *

Well there you guys go! I even made it a little longer than the other two chapter's. Poor Yuki, she couldn't even make it a full day without getting pulled into the plot. At least Hisoka didn't kill her! Although I doubt she sees it that way...

**TheEvilToothFairy: **In all honesty, I was speeding through the events as Yuki was making it a point to avoid the cast and plot and there's only so much 'and now were running' I can write about without getting bored. If she was a different person she'd probably strike up a conversation with the other contestants, but as far as Yuki's concerned that'd just use up too much energy.

**Guest (1):** Thank you :)

**Guest (2): **Ha ha, happy that I could help out your inner-fangirl. I too absolutely adore Hisoka and Illumi, however I imagine it would be incredibly terrifying meeting the two in real-life XD. Lol, I can only try my best with the updates ;)


	4. Ponderings

"Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans."

**~Allen Saunders~**

* * *

When I had first found myself in the Hunter-verse I had given myself some stipulations to follow. 'Rules for Survival' I called them. One of my greatest skills has always been, the often under appreciated, ability to adapt. I have what one would call 'street smarts.' So, after accepting the impossibility that was my displacement into this 'verse I sat down and tried to think my way through the next few years.

What this had led to was a mental "to do" and "to _not_ do" list.

DO:

- Enter and pass the Hunter Exam thereby establishing a paper trail.

- Claim to be from Meteor City should anyone ask why you did not exist until right before the exam.

- Establish a basic understanding of nen to prevent the average person from one-upping me.

DON'T:

- Get involved in the hot mess that is Gon and co.

- Gain the interest of Hisoka, or Illumi, or Netero...basically anyone who can use nen.

- Die.

A day into the exam and it seemed I had completed none of the "Do's" and nearly all of the "Do Not's." And if Hisoka was to be believed I might be 3-for-3 with the Do Not's by the end of the week.

"_Honestly, what did he mean by 'poisonous potential?_" I mused to myself while the gang was circled around Leorio. "_He only spent a minute or two in my presence before knocking me out, and in that time all I managed to do was throw a smoke bomb and block a few hits."_

A minute or two...

Something wasn't right about this, I could just feel it. Hisoka never struck me as someone who fought with psychological warfare. Despite his particular brand of crazy his motives have always been easy to follow.

Those without potential are ignored unless they make a nuisance of themselves, then they die. Those _with_ potential are allowed to grow into their powers so that they can offer a challenge, then they die. Those who are already a challenge will be fought, before they too die.

In the end only the weak unobtrusive characters can live through an interaction with the Magician...unless he's in a mood like earlier were he'll kill anyone without potential...

Basically; Hisoka=Death

I understood this, I accepted this, heck I even _liked_ this...up until becoming a part of the show that is. Despite how much deceit Hisoka steeped himself in he never shied away from _who he was_ he was _always_ true to himself. If that 'self' just happened to be blood-thirsty and slightly deranged? Well more power to the man.

So knowing this, I couldn't wrap my mind around Hisoka's actions. If he claims I have "potential" then I should fall neatly into the second category of his 'and then they die' list. The category where he attempts to help me grow into my power before cutting me down.

Making a death threat just does not match with his character, not unless he thought it would spur me on to get stronger...but even then he wouldn't have given me such a short time frame.

It's unrealistic to assume I can magically get stronger in only five days. Which left only one option.

It was a warning.

Hisoka noticed something in our two minute fight-and why does that time frame sit so wrong with me?-that led him to believe I had five days to live.

But whatever's "killing" me is treatable or stoppable, because "opening my eyes" would stop it from 'poisoning' me...no not me, rather 'my potential.'

So it was something that was incredibly obvious to Hisoka but neither I nor the gang noticed.

The answer hit me like a freight-train, and if my head wasn't pounding so much I would have face-palmed.

Nen.

He was so _obviously_ talking about nen. I didn't know what he thought my nen was doing to me, or what I could do about it. But there was no doubt in my mind that any 'potential' he saw in me was related to the elusive energy.

Great. So my nen was killing me? Was this because of the meditation? Did I do that so wrong that I was actually killing myself? But people meditate all the time, right? So surely that can't be it...maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way. Maybe it was not something I _did_ but rather something I _am_ because I am most certainly not of this word, of this universe, and that's bound to cause some dissonance with the world around me. Maybe my nen trying to kill me was just this universe's way of "taking out the trash" I'm the virus and my nen's the antibodies, and there's nothing I can do about...

No! That attitude was defeatist and pointless, Hisoka already implied there was a solution to my problem I just need to find it, and _not_ entertain thoughts about a sentient universe with my death on its mind.

Thus decided, I chose to hunker down and...meditate. Because, honestly, I couldn't think of anything else to do to get in contact with my nen and I couldn't possibly hope to coral something I couldn't see/feel/smell etc.

_Ommmm, Ommmm, Ommmm_

Meditation is an...interesting tool. I know it has to do with the belief that there was one universal resounding 'sound' that the world makes, and by tapping into that sound, becoming one with it we can manage to completely clear our mind. Hence the 'Ommm' but meditating to find my nen was slightly different. Sure I wanted to be able to clear my mind, but I _didn't_ want to disassociate with my body.

What I wanted to get in contact with was an intrinsic part of my body both mentally and materially, disassociation would only work to put a wall between my nen and I. Thus I needed a way to meditate on my nen that did not allow for me to fade off into la-la-la land.

After going over everything I knew about nen, which was _a lot _I concluded that I had been going about this all wrong. When Gon and Killua first had their nen unlocked they were standing in a neutral position, and Zoshi-or whatever the kids name was-was standing in Horse position while practicing Ten.

Key word: _standing_.

Trying out my new idea I slowly rose to my feet, and closed my eyes. Thinking about a river of energy flowing from my stomach and through my veins to each individual extremity. To my toes, my hands and fingers, my throat and up to my nose and ears and...the next minute a wave of nausea rushed through me and I slowly sat down before I passed out.

Note to self, don't try and meditate while headaches...ouch, just ouch.

Had I been looking up at that moment I would have noticed both Illumi and Hisoka glance at me before turning away, and I would have felt a feeling of trepidation at the way Hisoka murmured "four" to himself, before sporting his patented creeper smile.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from my right, "My name's Gon, and you are?"

Great, as if things weren't going perfectly before now the shows protagonist had decided to get to know me _personally. _

What could go wrong?

_Maybe if I just stare at him, he'll go away._

"..."

"You know Aunt Mito says that it's rude to not give your name after someone gave theirs."

Well played kid, well played.

Sighing I resigned myself to exchanging small talk with Gon, certainly the second phase would begin soon and I could make my way to the other side of the clearing without appearing suspicious.

"I'm...Yuki," I muttered, deciding to forgo giving my last name as Gon hadn't provided me with his.

"..."

An akward silence descended as Gon seemed perfectly happy just smiling at me, and I couldn't think of any conversation to bring up. What does one say to a twelve year old boy anyway?

"...uh, I hope your friend gets better soon..."

"Kurapika said Leorio's gonna be fine," Gon answered, before fidgeting as if he had something to say but couldn't quite think of how to word it. "Um..." he began, "is it true that you fought with Hisoka?"

_"R~ight!" _I thought to myself, _"Gon would have seen Hisoka's power first-hand, this was the beginning of their weird 'rivalry'/ 'creepy relationship'." _Out loud I just gave a noncommittal, "hmm...I wouldn't consider what happened a 'fight' per say...more like a beat down."

"But Leorio said he watched you block Hisoka's attacks! He said you were moving _really_ fast. That you made it across the clearing in like five seconds!"

Five seconds...

"Gon..." I began, unease settling in the pit of my stomach, "how long did the fight between Hisoka and I last, do you know?"

"Mmmm, I'm not sure...but Leorio said you told him to run but he hadn't made it three steps before Hisoka was kicking you, and he was half-way to you before Kurapika showed up and Hisoka turned on Leorio." Gon started, "so I think you were fighting for fifteen seconds or something."

My face blanched as I tried to rap my mind around that.

Fifteen seconds? _Fifteen seconds?_ I knew that the minute or two I had attributed to the fight made no sense, the 'fight' had been roughly three blows exchanged before he socked me in the stomach. But there was no way that it had only been fifteen seconds, not because it was illogical, but because it had _felt_ longer.

Just what was going on?

Could this have something to do with my nen? Whatever's wrong with me, could it be messing with my perception of time? That was a scary thought, if I couldn't correctly judge what was happening around me or _when _it was happening then I was in for a lot of trouble.

As if this burning headache didn't make planning hard enough.

The next minute I heard the voice of the second phase proctor calling out to the examinees. Shaking my head to rid it of errant thoughts I slowly stood to go and join the group and catch the instructions. Only to stumble as the nausea hit me again.

_"Great." _I thought_, "how am I supposed to catch and roast a Giant Boar when I can barely make it two steps without feeling faint?"_

* * *

**A/N:** There y'all go! Updates will alternate between this and my HP fic, so expect one or two chapters a week. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please, read and review :)

**Woopa: **Haha thank you! Yeah, Yuki's refreshingly down to earth. Although that may not exactly work in her favor in such a crazy universe as this. I agree that Hisoka and Illumi are pure-awesomeness, but I freely admit that they are also insane and so I'm probably less-than-sane for liking them ;) as to her 'potential' and what exactly Hisoka meant, well all shall be revealed in time.

**HalfDrow:** Thank you! Yes, Yuki's draw is that she's seeing the world as it is and not as she wants it to be, and thus is actually dealing with things as they come her way. It'll be really interesting when I get to the romance trying to match practical Yuki with, well the pure insanity that is Hisoka XD

**AnimeLover3232:** The Genei Ryodan will make an appearance...eventually, as this is a HisokaXOC story which means Yuki would need to be where Hisoka is for things to develop and Hisoka is linked to the troupe through all of the York New arc. As for the "poisonous potential" I can only say that all shall be revealed.

**ShuriKuran: **Thank you for your advice. It's hard because the first two phases actually all happen in the same day, but you're right that it does come across as a little rushed. I'll try and slow it down a bit. Thank you! :)

**Board Game Limbo: **Thank you! He he, good catch there. Too bad she doesn't quite realize what's going on :/ hopefully soon.


	5. Tentative Friendship

"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art...It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival."

**~C. S. Lewis~**

* * *

Burahara and Menchi were like night and day standing next to each other.

Despite the obvious visual differences there was the completely contradictory stances they had on their profession, as well as the comedic clash that was their personalities. One need only to glance at the two, however, to see they had chemistry.

Not romantically, or at least not that I knew of, but rather they worked well together.

I briefly wondered if they had worked jobs together in the past and tried to rack my brain to see if such a thing had been mentioned in the manga. With little success. Although I blame my pounding head-ache, it made all rational thought impossible. Unfortunately rational thought is exactly what I needed at that moment, as there was no-way I'd be able to take down a Great Stamp in my current condition.

Perhaps if I wasn't feeling sub-par I could have climbed a tree and dropped a rock on its head or drooped an axe-kick, whatever worked. But as things stood I didn't trust myself with _walking_ let alone with anything that involved my feet leaving the ground.

Which left me with the rather un-tasteful (due to my headache) job of _thinking_ my way through this exam.

Luckily the answer was rather simple; if I couldn't get the Great Stamp I _could_ get some-one to do it for me. Unluckily, the only people who would be willing to help me out, as they sort-of owe me anyway, were the very same people I had been trying desperately to avoid for the past twenty-four hours.

I wonder if someone up there has it out for me.

Briefly I considered asking Hisoka for help, he might just be so surprised at my gall that he'd help me out. After all what stranger approaches their attacker for a favor right after being rendered unconscious by said attacker? (A person who understands that the motives behind said attack, however convoluted, were not malicious in intent. That's who.)

However, I ultimately disregarded the idea as the chances of Hisoka's interest increasing in me if I were to act so unaffected were too high to risk. Not when I had a little-boy who would help me out with minimal threat to my life.

"Go~n," I called waving the little boy over, and ignoring the suspicious look Killua sent my way. As if I was any real threat to his friend. Puh-lease Mr. Assassin, Gon could beat me in his sleep.

Gon just blinked before smiling and doing his weird skip-run-teleport thing that had him in front of me in no time, "yes Yuki-san?" Gon questioned politely and I had to stop myself from cracking some joke about "what? No, -sama?" Lest he take me seriously.

"Um..." I began, awkwardly, "just Yuki's fine," Gon nodded to show he understood and I fumbled around for a few more moments trying to think about how to word my request. Just how much emotional manipulation can one get away with in regards to a child before they break some moral taboo? Luckily, after a few more seconds of silence Gon gave me the opening I needed.

"Are you okay Yuki-sa...Yuki?"

_Why, thank you Gon! You couldn't have given me a better in if I asked for it!_

Kneeling down to Gon's level and shooting him a cross between a pain-ful grimace and a smile, that I didn't have to fake at all my stomach still freakin' **_hurt_** after Hisoka used it as a punching-bag. I laid my bait, "the truth?"

I began giving him a tired look, "I'm actually pretty far from 'okay'...Hisoka scr-messed me up pretty bad," I stumbled trying not to corrupt the poor kid, "and it stinks," I continued pouting, "because I know just how to kill those boars, but because I decided to play hero I'm gonna flunk out," carefully lay the guilt card a~nd..."ah, well at least Leorio's okay, that's what matters."

Make yourself out to be a saint.

Then, all that's left is to tie up any loose ends! "Anyway, I just called you over so that you could say good-bye to the others for me, seems like this is the end of my journey. I'd tell 'em myself, but, well...'not okay' and all that."

3...2...1...and

"I can help you get the boar, Yuki!"

Hook, line and sinker.

Sorry kid, I'll make it up to you one-day, maybe, if I remember.

"Really? A-are you sure? I mean, not that I wouldn't be extremely grateful, but I don't want you to get into any trouble on my behalf..." although technically as long as I 'present' the roasted boar to Burahara I've met the pass-requirements.

"Un!" Gon, exclaimed with certainty, "Aunt-Mito always says to help out friends in need, and if you really know how to beat the boars then its not like its cheating!" I just nodded along before paling at the word 'friends.'

_"Good God, is this really all it takes for Gon to befriend you? When did this happen, I don't remember giving off any remotely friendly vibes! Then again..."_ I chanced a glance at the 'gang,' _"A loner, an assassin, and a guy who watched his best friend die in front of him...I doubt they gave off very many 'friendly vibes' themselves."_

Perhaps it was part of Gon's "natural instincts" to be able to by-pass what people projected and see what they actually _wanted_? Because those three were all un-approachable in their own ways, but also desperate for the companionship that Gon gave-would give them.

"_Is that what he sees when he looks at me?"_ I questioned, _"an un-approachable figure who secretly wants friends?"_

I have no problem admitting I'm lonely. Who wouldn't be in a situation like mine? But I've hardly had time to dwell on my loneliness what with everything that's been going on. If I thought on it at all it was only to brush it away with "you can make friends after you have papers, money, and a place to call your own."

But here was Gon, casually offering a hand of friendship.

No.

Not _offering_, as far as he was concerned we already _**were** _friends.

_"Well,"_ I thought to myself, a small smile making its way on my face, _"There is no accounting for stubbornness. I doubt he'd take 'no' for an answer at this point. I'll be his friend if he's so adamant, however,"_ I let my eyes, once again, seek out the gang, _"I refuse to join 'the group' not only do dragon's lie that way, but on a personal level I can not back them."_

It's not like there's anything _wrong_ with them, if I'm being honest there is only one reason I couldn't hang out, or become close to them...and he has bright blonde hair and red eyes.

I have a problem with Kurapika, and not a superficial one either.

No, if it were that simple we could talk it out and work together. I'm sure we could be great friends, the potential is _right there_. In fact, out of everyone in Gon's group he's the one I could most relate to, and I'm sure he would be more than willing to engage in scholarly debates with me. Unfortunately, the problem I have with him is at a base level.

I disagree with his very _raison d'etre_.

Whether it's due to shows like Naruto or just my own view on life matters not, the fact remains that I simply do NOT believe in revenge. Not only do I feel it gives your tormentors _way_ too much power (they have your past, why give them your future?) But also, like a flame, it tends to consume everything in its path and pays no mind to who it burns along the way.

How many members of the Genrei Ryodan did he kill, how many did he even confirm had a hand in his clans slaughter? I know its often written off as 'justifiable' they were a part of a band of out-laws and all that jazz, but _come-on_ Kurapika's power is **_literally_** to judge the lives of others!

If that's not a recipe for disaster, I don't know what is.

He's a slightly more grounded Light Yagami as far as I'm concerned, and while I would be willing to befriend him I would feel obligated to share my views so our bond wasn't formed on lies.

But something tells me that Kurapika wouldn't appreciate my honesty, especially not when I'd refuse to take a passive back-seat like Gon and Co. when he starts to go all dark in York New.

No, if I had a friend who started acting like that I'd haul his ass off to the nearest psychiatrist I could find, personal feelings be _damned_!

So yeah, I'd accept Gon's implied offer of friendship. I'd even help the little tyke out from time to time, circumstances permitting. But I drew the line at joining his group.

"..uki? Yuki!" Gon called, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Wha? Huh? Wha-d happened?"

"Wow," Gon called looking concerned, "you really aren't okay. You should sit down, I'll go get you that boar right away!"

Nodding I slowly lowered myself to the ground but not before mumbling, "a good knock to the head outta do it." Wouldn't do to have Gon think I lied about knowing how to take them out, I really _would've_ done this myself if I wasn't in such a horrible condition.

Honestly, I haven't felt so bad since I had bronchitis two years ago.

It was rather surprising that it hurt this much, beat-down or not my body should be a bit better adjusted than this.

Determined not to waste the few precious moments Gon had given me I slowly began to stretch out my body. It was great having my gymnastics skills back but if I didn't continue to stretch out my muscles even when they were sore-_especially when they were sore_-I would quickly loose my flexibility, and with it most of my skills.

I'd gone through that once, the horrible realization that your body and mind remembered exactly what to do but physically could no longer pull it off-not anymore, and I'd be damned if I let myself go through it again.

Not when I could finally _fly_ again. And anyone who's ever done a tumble run would agree that you _**fly** across that floor_, leaping from one corner to another and back again.

It was exhilarating.

All too soon Gon returned a Giant Boar thrown over his shoulder, I tried to ignore the impossibility of a kid his size carting around a boar _that_ size and started making my way to the woods, slowly collecting dried twigs and leaves and carting them back to the boar-I probably should have done this before...oh well, too late now.

In no time I had my makeshift fire pit built, and digging through my bag I pulled out the matchbox I had bought last minute-what kind of survival kit would it be without a fire-starter?

If I remember correctly Burahara doesn't actually care whether the boar is cooked well or not, so it shouldn't matter to him whether the thing is burnt. Nodding to myself I quickly set the twigs on fire and slowly started to coax a flame into life.

Soon it was roaring quite nicely and I asked Gon to throw 'Porky' on to the flame. While it was cooking I went about trying to find a way to transport a giant inferno of pork without burning myself.

In the end I just found a really large stick, doused it in water (there was a convenient river down the way) and started poking Porky, rolling him to Burahara's side. If he was at all put-off by a burnt, dirt-covered, piglet he sure didn't show it, finishing the thing in one great 'Gulp!' before muttering a "you, pass."

Although at that point I couldn't care less that I had passed, as watching Burahara eat had reminded me of my own less-than full stomach. Grumbling to myself about how unfair it was that they get paid to eat while we have to suffer through ridiculous tasks, I made my way back to 'my tree' content to wait out the rest of this phase _away _from the delectable aroma of bacon.

Man, was I hungry.

* * *

**YukikoxHisoka66: **Aww, thank you! Hopefully you'll continue to enjoy it.

**Wyvrel: **I really enjoyed your review! It's true that Yuki is in that undesirable state of both _loving_ Hisoka and being responsible enough to realize _he's not okay!_ I feel that in most OCXHisoka fics one of two things happen, either Hisoka simply isn't creepy anymore (which is so incredibly OOC I can't even, I understand character development but certain things are an _intrinsic part of WHO HE IS_) or the OC conveniently over looks the fact that their "one true love" is freakin' creeping on a twelve year old boy! So yeah, poor Yuki's gonna have to deal with being one of 'down to earth' characters who doesn't get the luxury of just ignoring character flaws. Yes, Yuki is pretty adamntly against joining Gon and Co. so she'll need to go and have her own adventures at times, and there is definitly a plot brewing mwahahahaha! (*ehem* right...)

"Child. Child she is avoiding you. Chiiiiild" XD I laughed so hard when I read that! That was basically there interaction in a nut-shell. It'll only get harder for her now that Gon considers her a friend. Anywho, thank you again for your long and hilarious review, it made my day :)

**Yoshisaki Asuka: **Thank you!

**Guest: **Will do, and thanks :)

**Lnyarg: **XD I totally see that when they're further in their relationship. Yuki's got the perfect temperament to really get under Hisoka's skin. I _really_ want to write an annoyed Hisoka now~! Ah, well, one of these days.


End file.
